1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding and supporting anchor to be cemented in a borehole in a mounting base such as concrete, masonry, etc.
Such anchors are used, for example, for attaching facing plates on the outside walls of buildings. For this purpose boreholes are provided in the outer wall of the building, which may consist of concrete, masonry, or the like, and which is known as a facade or mounting base. The anchors are inserted with part of their length, the "mounting section", into said borehole and are fixed in it, usually by a mortar. Facing plates consisting, for example, of natural stone, a synthetic material, or the like--are placed on, and held by the part of the anchor protruding from the borehole, the "supporting section".
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known anchor of this type consists of a longitudinal section having an S-shaped cross section which ensures that the vertically positioned web can securely take up the load. The load carrying cross section, i.e. the supporting surface of this type of anchor seen in vertical projection in direction of the load to be supported, which surface applies the load to the mounting base through cement mortar, is relatively small in this type of known anchor. An S-shaped anchor of this type with a web part oriented in the vertical plane--known as an "upright web"--and a horizontal section can only be used for insertion into the horizontal joints between facing plates placed one above the other. If this anchor was to be inserted into vertical joints between facing plates placed side by side, the supporting section of the anchor would be located in the vertical joint between the two plates placed side-by-side, but in this case the upright web would be in a horizontal position and load would no longer be applied to the vertical part of the S-shaped cross section of the anchor, i.e. its "upright web". Accordingly, the known anchor is unsuitable for being mounted in this position because it could not carry a sufficient load, such that two different types are required if this anchor is to be used. for insertion in the horizontal joint between facing plates placed vertically one above the other, as well as in the horizontal joints between facing plates placed side-by-side. There different types of anchor for use in horizontal joints and vertical joints, respectively, have to be separately manufactured and separately stored by manufacturer and user, which causes considerable costs.